


Sweet Ride

by TrippingOverSaturn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Clubbing, Controlling, Cuddles, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Homophobic Language, Light BDSM, M/M, plot if you squint, stylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingOverSaturn/pseuds/TrippingOverSaturn
Summary: 2D was feeling good at the club and enjoying the cool liquor that warmed his body. As the night goes on Murdoc harasses him on bringing home a bird. Murdoc insinuates that 2D just doesn't know how to get one. This is where the charming bass player believes he can teach the tipsy black eyed boy and do him a favor. Only to find favors will be done in the backseat of Stylo.





	1. Stylo, Baby

We were at some underground dirty forgotten Las Vegas club. One that smelt of cheap women’s perfume, tequila, and smog of drunk breathe. The music was low and thumped through the bodies and made my heart beat a bit faster. My mind felt warm and milky as my body tingled. I watched girls dance around him, they slid their hips against his body, grinding and trying to earn his individual attention. I wasn’t feeling well and kept myself planted to the bar stool; next to my comforting drink that warmed my muscles. Murdoc disappeared out of my sight and then he was all I could see.

“Ah ya finally loosen up?” He purred as his rough hand clenched my shoulder. I looked up at him; I could see his bloodshot eyes behind his fringe. The girls had obviously found someone else more worth their time. Maybe the ladies went to find a man who wouldn’t shove his tongue down their throat in effort to see if they’d be any good for a blowie. Murdoc was quite repulsive but damn was he good looking. I nodded lazily to his question and he sat beside me. Slamming his fist down onto the bar and ordering a few shots of strange Irish sounding liquor. Reeked of hell when the bar tender slid it in front of us. Murdoc further pushed it towards me, urging me to drink more. A whisper within my head said I already had too much and that the pills don’t mix well with this sort of thing. I could barely hear it though, not when the bass seemed to flood my ears and a distance cry of some girl “This is so my song!” I doubted she even knew the words.

I plunged the drink down my throat and it tasted sour and bitter and all the wrong. It made my stomach gurgle and beg to release its contents. I only showed a disgusted face though, no vomit. Murdoc was bellowing with laughter, howling for another round before I shook my head, “More for me I guess” he purred, double fisting the drinks. The smell was still awful.

“Now why don’t cha’ getcha’ self a good looker?” He mocked; looking around me to further emphasis the fact I had not talked to a bird the whole night. I don’t know how Murdoc had talked me into this; I didn’t even like this lifestyle unless Noodle or Russ was here. Then I felt more comfortable.

He poked at my forehead, long nail dipping into the skin, “Ya’ a faggot or somethin’ dullard.” This strangely brought me back to the club rather the milky haze of painkillers and alcohol that I was growing accustomed too.

“Notta’ faggot” I pushed his hand away, looking away, “Jus’ don’t feel like catchin’ a bird”

“Ya’ just don’t know how”

“Do to”

“Nah, ya don’t, lemme show ya” He scooted towards me, barely on his seat anymore.

“First ya’ gotta compliment them, tell ‘em somethin’ sweet. What they wanna hear ya know?” I just nodded, turning away and facing the wide variety of bottles that sat on the ledges, their bodies reminded me of the women, each differently curved and easily breakable if you touch them wrong.

“I love ye’ hair, so blue and brilliant” I heard the man continue, connecting the pieces when I felt a hand digging its nails between the strands.

I pushed his hand away again, this time more arrogantly, “knock it off.”

It was strange because when his hand was in my hair; I felt the milky ecstasy again.

“Aw’ c’mon 2D, we gotta getcha’ laid” I was getting really sick of him talking. The buzzing crowd was getting bothering too and it suddenly felt too warm in the building. I felt sick, actually sick. Standing up quickly I pushed my way through the crowd, not caring who I was pushing, even though I was being pushed more than anyone. My lanky frame was being tossed, making my head spin and the floor to feel wrong against my feet with each step that I took. Finally I reached an exit, where a large man was standing, must have been a bouncer; he kept starring at me and let me go through. Obviously he recognized the signs of a sick person. I bet it was usually girls; I’m a lightweight as Murdoc puts it.

The cold air was a pleasant rush and the sounds disappeared as the door closed behind me, the club was located deep within the alley way like maze that gave me a sense of being a trapped mouse. I didn’t know how to get out, yet I was more concerned about finding a private place to empty my stomach, which was to be behind a dumpster.

The vile within my stomach threw itself up and out, making me choke and sputter. I felt like I was going to pass out, like this was going to be how the famous 2D, front man of the Gorillaz, dies.

Surprisingly though after a few dry heaves and when I felt everything was out, my stomach settled. I was still left with a hazy state of mind but didn’t feel close to death. Stepping away from my mess I leaned against the cold brick wall. I slid down and felt the cities vibrations skitter along the rock and vibrate against my skin.

“There’s my front man” Just when I thought I was safe, looking over I realized he was holding my jacket, and oh, that was kinda’ nice actually. I took it from his reach and he set down a water bottle in front of me as well. This was actually a human like gesture, I thanked him quietly, my throat still torn up from the tragedy I just put it through.

He sat beside me, “Did ye’ still wantcha’ lesson?” I gave him a puzzled look as he chuckled deeply, similar to the bass that thudded against the club walls. I shook my head as I gulped down the water, trying to erase the bitter taste.

“Once’ ya compliment them an’ put em in a good mood’ ya gotta touch ‘em” He replies, moving his hands in explanation and then wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“Whatta’ yew doin?” I questioned, looking at him strangely as the weird euphoric sense returned near my crotch.

“Aye’ it neither of us are gay, jus given ya a friendly lesson” I huffed, not wanting to object.

“So now ya’ touchin em’ make sure they feel good” His thumb started running circles on my shoulder, delicately but enough pressure to feel it through my coat. “So what’sa bird like ya’ hangin aroun’ here” He role played and I only rolled my eyes, I wasn’t going to play this scenario, only knowing his was making fun of my lack of skills. I couldn’t deny the attention was creating a pleasant buzz within in my jeans though.

He purred into the shell of my ear, “Why’dontcha come home with me dollface” That was a pleasant change from face ache. I shivered, this earning a laugh and for his arm to be pulled away, which was disappointing.

“I knew it” he purred and suddenly I jolted as I felt a hand between my legs. My face suddenly turned red and I shifted and moved away from him. “What yew doin-!” 

“Knew ya’ were a fag” Was this all a sick joke? What was he trying to prove? I pushed away from him, starting to get up and run, just run away from the pervert.

“Aye” He gripped my wrist and pulled me back down harshly, back hitting the wall hard. His lips were smashed against mine and left me with no room, his hands all over my body. He was warm and inviting and I couldn’t help but mewl into his mouth as he tore at my lips for entrance. I didn’t know if this was due to us being drunk off our asses but I really was enjoying the taste of Murdoc; tasted like sex.

The alcohol was giving me some extra courage leading me to push up against the bassist; Crawling onto him and straddling him against the wall. I’ve waited long enough for this and I was going to take full advantage. I threw away my anxieties, my lack of self-confidence, and awkwardness. I was enjoying the ecstasy of his rough hands sliding further down my back and then harshly gripping my ass. I could feel his lips spread into a smile. I was eager and it was showing, I wanted to go all the way; I didn’t want to wait anymore. Years we have known each other and years I’ve seen him shag each bird and I craved to feel what she did. I’ve watched his low riding jeans grind against people he didn’t even know but most contact I’ve ever had wasn’t friendly. I’ve seen his full member push against his too tight of briefs and the way his fingers perfectly timed each strum of Diablo. I have even seen the stares he gives me, the way he use to lick his lips when I was turned, when I use to sing he would watch me intensely.

We were sloppily kissing and forcefully pushing up against each other. Murdoc finally pushed me off. I gave him a puzzling look and also to be honest a bit of disappointment. I was left without answers and believed I did something possible wrong before he grabbed me at the wrist, yanking me up. I could see the large buldge in his jeans, a tint of pride lit up my insides. He led me through the walls and allies; I couldn’t believe he could remember his way through this. Back to the parking lot I saw the black Camaro, Stylo, waiting out front. Murdoc loved that car, not as much as his Winnie but quite a bit.

Unlocking the car I was to get in the passenger but heard a growl in protest, “Backseat, _now_ ” I didn’t question the demand and crawled in the backseat, watching carefully he grabbed something from underneath the seat. “Get your pants off” he said hungrily and I nervously complied, wiggling out of them awkwardly given the amount of space I had, there was already a wet spot forming on my briefs. My skin felt like fire and I could tell that my cheeks were pure red. As I puddled my pants on the floor Murdoc climbed into the back with me, he was already escaping his own pants.

I was soon laying underneath him, his hot body laying on mine. Pushing and grinding against me, removing every inch of clothing that separated our skin from making sweet friction. I wanted his lips to swallow me up as he guided them down my bare chest. Bites and kisses, a pattern of red followed. My breathy noises came without hesitation and the alcohol fueled my ecstasy further. I was out of my mind, we both were but maybe that’s what we both needed.

“I finally have _you_ ” He growled into my neck, lapping upwards and to my ear, “I’ve wanted you for so long.” I wanted to hear those words; I never thought this could happen though and I was going to take full advantage.

“flauntin’ ya pretty looks, ya’ pretty arse” He laid a brisk slap on my ass, making me moan and grind upwards, my mouth wasn’t forming words, just noises. “I’ll make ya’ sing pretty boy” Murdoc was completely naked, looming over me and allowed the perfect view of his body. He was older although his body stayed toned, his lean muscles looking beautiful under the thin layer of sweat that was beginning to form. Then I could see, his beautiful cock, the legend itself that made the girls scream at night as the bed slapped the wall in response to the ruthless fucking sessions. Nearly 7 inches of pure glory with light paths of veins leading to his head that was weeping pearls of precome. I had been with a few guys, but none of them could prepare me for the sex god who was tearing at my neck as our cocks rutted against each other.

“Please-Murdoc, please” I begged, him knowing damn well what I wanted.

“I knew you’d be a cock slut” The band member’s lips curled into a sinister smile as his hand groped my hips and down to the inners of my thighs, making me buck into his touch. His nails dipped tenderly in my pale skin, creating a red trail all the way up to my dick. My breath hitched as I gripped his wrist, trying to get more attention and a rhythm. This was the wrong move as he forcefully pressed my hands above me head. I could feel my pulse racing against his palms, “Don’t” he warned. I would be lying if I said that didn’t send a jolt through my now ignored member.

I suddenly felt the tip of his cock rub against my entrance sending jolts down to my toes. “Imma’ make you mine” He purred as he left my hands be and started working lube onto his cock, I figured that’s what he had grabbed earlier. I grew anxious to take in his size, shifting backwards in instinct. Pulling back with my hips I knew he could see that I was anxious. Kissing my cheek and rubbing his crooked nose against my temple, “I won’t hurtcha’ bluebird” his voice was tender and oddly comforting. “Ya’ want this right?”

“Yes-I do” I stumbled out, even without the alcohol I would want this. I needed this. I felt a finger gently rub against my entrance, dipping in cautiously and leaving me yearning for more. I was really getting sick of just wanting and I pushed my hips down, maybe a little to eagerly. He worked his fingers in and out of me, praising the tightness and how warm I was. It seemed like eternity till he thought I was ready.

“Get on your knees” He commanded and with some maneuvering I was able to do so. Once I was in the position he pushed my head down into the smoke scented cushions and prompted my ass up. He left another brisk slap, had to leave a mark this time. Without any more waiting he began pushing himself in, I felt the sweet stretch and then the burning and fuck it hurt. It hurt so badly and he was so big. I wiggled and shifted around him, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes and dripping down past my cheeks and landing on stylo’s leather. He paused, letting me try to get comfortable; once I felt some ease I let him continue. The pain continued as well and my toes curled. Murdocs torso was up against my back once he was completely within me. I felt full, too full actually. Yet finally the pain began feeling like bliss. Moving against him I found the feeling of ecstasy was flooding my veins and god his cock fit beautifully.

“move’ please mudz” I asked and he didn’t need to be asked again, moving slowly and lolling his hip in and out of me. Murdos nails were digging into my shoulders for balance as he began to quicken his pace. Moving me in rhythm and fuck he felt good. Each push and pull sent electricity to the tips of my fingers and made my mind a little fuzzier. I was breathing harshly as his growl served as the bass, making sweet music as we fucked.

Finally he found a smooth pattern and pushed deep within me, “You take’ my cock so good baby” his hand was now in my hair, pulling up to expose my tear streaked face and slacked jaw that released porn like noises. I loved hearing him talk, it made the situation so real, even though it felt like fantasy, one that was deep and twisted.

Suddenly the bass player hit a piece within in me that made me mewl his name and press against him as my body quivered. I could feel my body clench and my knees feel weak but I still moved against him. Murdoc was groaning as he slapped my ass again, it stung so lovely. I was feeling the heat pool up and getting close to releasing.

“Mudz-please-imma’ cum” I whined, letting him mercifully fuck me and I could tell by his movements grew sloppier that he was close as well. The man gripped my cock, letting the precum leak down his fingers as he jerked me off.

Suddenly the world began to become fuzzy and move without my consent, cum spilling on the seats below us and I could feel him fill me along with loudly moaning my name. Everything felt hot and no longer good, my vision grew darker and all I could hear was Murdoc yelling my name but not in a sexual matter, more of a fearful. The world went black and I felt numb to it.

 


	2. Stay like This

I woke up in a panic, quickly sitting up and looking around before recognizing the sting in my backside. It took a few minuets to realize I was in my own room. Was it all a dream I wondered? But no I could feel the very unique pain. I looked down at my body that was littered with hickies and bites, my shoulders showed red crescents from his nails. His, Murdocs nails, I felt a pang in my stomach as I thought about the night. Some details were missing; actually a lot of details were gone without a trace. I was wearing pajama pants and a loose fitting shirt. I had a few extra blankets then usual and some water on my side stand. Noodle may have found me stumble in? 

My door creaked open and in came the man himself. The one who fucked me till I seen stars. I felt awkward as he looked at me, I felt exposed and too vulnerable. He sat beside me, obviously no fear, “ya’ scarred me kid” He grumbled, obviously seeing my confusion. “thought my dick was so good it killed ya” he continued with a chuckle. 

“what, uh what did I do?” I pulled my knees to my chest, watching him carefully. 

“Ya made a mess’ then ya’ passed out” I buried my face within the blankets, I knew the pills weren’t to be mixed with so much alcohol and then fucking was not a good cherry to put onto the mess of a pie. Yet another realization hit me, “did you bring’ me to’ bed?” He just nodded and wrapped around my waist, like a weird hug. I leaned into the embrace, he was warm, he always was warm. I whispered thanks and pressed my head into the crook of his neck. It felt weird, this new dynamic one night gave us but I wasn’t complaining any. I hoped it would stay like this forever. To grow into more and always be able to kiss him, to feel his chapped lips against my smooth; To have his calloused hands slide against my tender skin. I wanted it all to happen again, but not today. The headache that was beginning was going to put me the hospital. I pinched my eyes shut and whimpered, pushing the palms of my heads to my temples as the pain began crackling through my skull. Migraines and hangovers also do not mix well. I felt like I was going to puke but I had nothing in my stomach. Murdoc noticed my obvious discomfort, quickly retrieving my headache medication. As the man returned he plopped a few in my hand. I didnt think twice and swallowed them dry, praying for quick relief. My eyes were screwed shut as it felt as someone was pulling apart my brain. 

“Drink” I felt a cool glass to my lips and took a few sips, helping the discomfort the pills brought. He set aside the glass and pushed my chest down, easing me back to the confines of the bed. Murdoc stayed and laid beside me, petting my hair. He didn’t get hangovers anymore which was impressive but sad at the same time. I put my head on his chest. Trying to ease my body and to comfort my own mind. The stinging pain continued but I was feeling some comfort thanks to the other band member. I loved this Murdoc. The one who was human and the one who could fuck like a god.


End file.
